


哑心

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa





	哑心

（五十六）  
伏城睁开眼的时候，手机还没有响，窗外灰蒙蒙，身边陈千阳睡得安稳，黑发软软贴在额头，脸睡得红红的，无知无觉，纯澈无辜。  
伏城伸手在他额头试了一下温度，没有再发烧。  
顺着陈千阳的脸，像是在描画，最后停在他的脖子，薄薄的皮肤，白腻温滑，像是一截雪白的玉。  
医生说陈千阳只是听力障碍，影响了说话，声带什么都没有问题，而且他爷爷奶奶教他十多年，按照常理他应该可以说话。  
现在不开口，很可能是他不愿意。  
他昨天就想问，但是看到陈千阳那么紧张，想着，还是再等等。  
陈千阳吃了很多苦，在他这里不该再有任何为难和难受。  
伏城的手捏了捏陈千阳下巴上的软肉，拇指按在他嘴巴上，也很软，昨天亲的时候，里面很热。  
伏城想着，就把食指伸了进去。  
陈千阳忍无可忍，挣开眼睛看着伏城，对上伏城的目光，稠黑的眼里像是落进去了一点薪火，烫得吓人，他马上把眼睛闭上。  
看他睫毛细细密密抖着，伏城噙着笑低头亲了一下他的额头，声音低黯，说：“不想起了？”  
陈千阳头上冒出一串省略号，晚上什么都不做，在早上为什么要耍流氓？  
胡闹的结果就是，陈千阳上班迟到，出门的时候，已经错过了早高峰，这里离协会又不远，开车几分钟就到了。  
伏城把车停在路口，陈千阳发现打不开的车门，被抓过去接了一个绵长的湿吻，下车的时候，伏城拿出口罩给他带上，才开了车锁。  
陈千阳刚刚走过马路，就被人抓住了肩膀，他惊了一下，看到是陈科宇松了一口气，比手语，“你怎么没去上学？”  
陈科宇昨天就没有去上学，担心宋炘缠上陈千阳，就一直盯着宋炘，宋炘提出去喝酒，他跟着去，今早就在醒在了酒店。  
因为宿醉头疼得很，盯着陈千阳，觉得他和平时哪里不一样了，伸手去拿他的口罩，“你怎么了？”  
陈千阳避了一下，手语说：“感冒了。”  
闻到他身上的酒味和烟味，陈千阳皱眉，“我让爸来接你。”  
陈科宇也不说话，就站在那里按着太阳穴，一脸郁闷和烦躁。  
宋炘那个老滑头，昨天就用他的手机给他家里发了短信，说他去美术馆准备考试，不回去。  
刘菡回了一个，“别太累。”  
看到陈千阳拿出来的手机，陈科宇愣了一下，说：“你开始用手机了？”  
陈千阳低头给陈云学发短信，陈科宇伸手手机拿走，说：“我来发，你帮我买瓶水。”  
陈千阳一走开，陈科宇站在街边翻陈千阳像是被格式化过的手机。  
陈千阳有点担心这个天生就有些叛逆的弟弟，他想管，但是有心无力，还是告诉刘菡他们吧。  
结完账，陈千阳头上纠结出一团新的乱毛线，奇怪，钱包里面的钱怎么感觉厚了。  
、陈科宇把手机还给他，看到他手里拿的是自己一直喜欢的水饮，忍不住高兴了些，“我回学校，你回去上班。”  
陈千阳也管不了他，给他拦了一辆车，送他坐上车，陈科宇突然从车窗里面探出头，说：“这几天我来接你，你回来来住。”  
陈千阳眼睛弯了一下，摸了摸他的头。  
陈科宇坐在车上，拿出手机，盯着从陈千阳手机上抄下来的两个号码，有名字的叫伏城，被放在黑名单的没有名字。  
陈千阳连手机都不用，肯定不会知道把人放进黑名单的操作。  
伏城。  
他是谁？

（五十七）  
宋炘来找伏城，摊在沙发上，诉苦，“你知道那小子多难对付吗？拼了命对付我，昨天差点就给我撂下了，去了酒店还得伺候少爷一样伺候。”  
昨天他给伏城发了短信，伏城就打电话过来问怎么回事，还让他去把那小孩看着，不让他找陈千阳。  
他累死累活，被人当变态，真正的变态就差把春风得意写在脸上。  
伏城给他倒了一杯咖啡，说：“你就只是把他送到了酒店？”  
宋炘气结，桃花眼里面怒火都要喷出来，“我能做什么？他一个未成年，去酒店还吐了我一身。”  
伏城起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，“辛苦了，改天请你吃饭。”  
宋炘蔫坏看着他：“你昨天带着小哑巴干啥去了？怎么不让人家弟弟找他？”  
伏城盯着显示屏，说：“去医院看看。”  
肯定不止这样，宋炘看破不说破，说：“你不想他家那边知道？”  
看他沉默，宋炘幸灾乐祸，“没想到啊，还会有事让你畏手畏脚。”  
伏城手上的动作停下来，拧着眉心说：“医生说他不说话是心理障碍。”  
“他家里的问题？”宋炘条儿郎当翘着腿，手上转着钢笔，“遂城那套房子应该是赔给他的，他爸妈不会为了那笔钱……算了，我嘴欠，不说了。”  
伏城沉默了片刻，说：“你找人查一下。”  
宋炘不知道气氛怎么就严肃起来，走过去，说：“行，我去办。不过估计他也没有什么朋友，你带他出来玩玩，和他说话的人多了，说不定心理障碍不知不觉就克服了。”  
陈千阳身边的确太安静了些，伏城想了想，说：“我和他说一下，再约时间。”  
然后拒绝了宋炘要和他一起去接陈千阳的想法。  
（五十八）  
伏城把宋炘想要见他的事告诉陈千阳，陈千阳正在参观伏城的家——伏城说礼尚往来，他也应该去他家住一晚。  
“宋炘想要见你，到时候可能还有我其他几个朋友。”伏城站在他身后，捏着他的耳垂。  
陈千阳点头，表示自己还记得宋炘。  
伏城亲了一下他的后颈，陈千阳躲了一下，他今天下午去一个展厅打扫卫生，热得一身都是汗。  
伏城拉着他不让动，又亲了一下，说：“是不是很累？”  
陈千阳点头。  
“去洗澡，我给你热牛奶。”  
说着就真的松开他，自己往厨房走。  
陈千阳盯着伏城的背影，悄悄松了一口气，他以为以今天早上的样子，伏城会不要脸地说一起洗。  
还是错怪伏城了，伏城大多数还是挺正经。  
这句话等到他洗完澡出来，就不成立了。  
陈千阳偏白，从热气和热水里面走出来，手指头都泛着粉色，眼睛像沁了水，看着伏城笑了一下，乖到了伏城心坎上。  
伏城眼神一下就变了，对陈千阳勾勾手。  
陈千阳走过去拿温热的牛奶，喝了一口，甜的。  
伏城亲了一下他的后颈，也是甜的。  
“换一个工作，怎么样？”  
陈千阳露出困惑的神情，伏城嗅着他身上淡淡的香，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，声音有些发哑：“太累了，我们重新找一个。”  
伏城一边亲他，一边说：“我们一起找，听你的意思，找一个你喜欢的。”  
陈千阳被他亲得痒痒的，躲了一下，比手语，“我这个样子不好找工作。”  
伏城看着他的眼睛，“你这样就很好。我记得你奶奶说你从小学书法，心算还很好，还会画画，会这么多，能找的工作很多。”  
陈千阳眯着眼睛笑了一下，认真点头，开心喝了一口牛奶。  
伏城含住他的耳垂的时候，陈千阳已经不敢动了，伏城看他不喝了，就把杯子抽走，半推半抱着，把人按进了床。  
陈千阳身上没有什么肉，手臂和腿都细瘦，摸上去都是硬骨头，只有肚子是软的，平平的，里面像是塞了棉花。  
伏城往上摸，捏了一下，陈千阳闷闷出了声，报复性咬在了伏城肩上。  
伏城咬着他的身上的肉，掐着他的下巴让他张嘴和自己接吻，用手丈量着他的身体，想面抵着陈千阳，和陈千阳撞在一起。  
陈千阳伸手摸上他硬的像是铁一样的性器，伏城停下来，危险的目光让陈千阳咽了一下口水。  
我帮你。  
这个时候打手语就太扫兴了，不过伏城懂了。  
眼角泛红，饥色一样，按着他的腰，含住陈千阳已经红肿的嘴，舌头伸进去，卷住里面瑟缩的小舌，强势又凶狠，像是要把他吞进去。  
“快点。”伏城吮着他后颈的软肉，语气烫得他一抖。  
陈千阳骑虎难下，手发着抖去解他的裤子，伏城在他身上的手掐得他都有些疼。  
“咔”金属盘扣弹开，陈千阳还没有摸上去，整个人都抽了一口气，因为伏城摸进了他的裤子，捏住了他的，还笑了一下，“这么硬了？”  
陈千阳连自慰都很少，性器颜色也浅，现在和主人一样泛着情色的粉和红，铃口吐出稀薄的粘液。  
被伏城带着薄茧的手捏过，陈千阳受不住，眼角都憋红了。  
伏城吻了吻他的眼角，说：“你快点，我还等着，我们一起。”  
陈千阳刚才摸的时候就觉得尺寸不小，看到伏城的昂首嚣张从内裤里面弹出来的时候，整个人都不动，被伏城按着手，握着他的东西，学着怎么让他舒服。  
后来伏城的手拿开，专心伺候陈千阳，陈千阳被他亲的目光涣散，手指都在发软，突然浑身过电一样，呜咽了一声，自己先射了。  
伏城衣服还没有脱，精液留在他衬衫上，说不出去色情，他几下把衣服脱了，一身修长矫健的肌肉，把哆哆嗦嗦的陈千阳整个抱住，然后有捏住他已经软下去的性器。  
“阳阳你这样不行。”  
陈千阳都要哭了，摇头，按住伏城的手，赶紧握住伏城还铁一样硬的性器，绕过鼠蹊，把沉甸甸的囊袋握在手里，另一只手扶着发红的柱身，讨好的上下撸动。  
伏城亲他泛着红的皮肤，手摸到他后面，捏他屁股上的肉，陈千阳还不知道他要做什么，苦着脸讨好他。  
最后陈千阳手都酸了，伏城也没有要结束的意思，倒是把他一身皮肉嗦麻了，自己又射了一次。  
“翻过去。”  
陈千阳只想赶紧结束，听他的话，马上就背过去，伏城意味不明笑了一下，手狠狠捏了一下他白屁股上的肉，然后掰开他的腿，把性器插进他大腿内侧的软肉，“夹紧。”

陈千阳被他弄得有点感觉，前面也渐渐抬头，咬着头，想要去碰前面，伏城拍开了他的手，笑，“这么敏感？”  
陈千阳咬着手，被伏城顶得差点撞在床头，伏城拉了他一把，咬着他的后颈，滚烫的浓精浇在他腿间，陈千阳眼前一白，今天第三次也交代了出去。  
“今天你太累了，下次再进去。”  
陈千阳没听明白，哆哆嗦嗦点头。


End file.
